paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Musical
Plot (Scene fades in with Marshall and Chase dancing to girls just wanna have fun) Marshall: Wow Chase, I can't believe we're actually dancing to this junk. Chase: Yeah, and I expected Skye or Everest would dance to this. Marshall: Well, we can't stop, so we might as well enjoy it. Chase: I guess you're right. (Scene moves to Skye patrolling Frozen Mountain) Skye: Wow, this place is more peaceful than usual, I wonder what's going on. (Then, a hand reached out and pulled Skye into a cave) Skye: Who's there? (Then, a teenage girl with red hair and pink clothes named Demona tap danced towards Skye) Demona: Hey little cockapoo, do you like my style? (Demona then shocked Skye by turning her clothes and boots from pink to blue) Skye: I liked your pink outfit better. Demona: Well this blue outfit is more my style, I think I'll wear it from now on. Skye: What are you gonna do with me? Demona: I'm gonna make you dance to your death. Skye: Help! (Alex, who was snowboarding, saw the whole thing and radioed Ryder the problem) Alex: Ryder, Skye was kidnapped by an evil woman and has become her slave! Ryder: Alex, you've been drinking too much Pepsi. Alex: I didn't touch one drop of Pepsi, this is the truth! Ryder: Alright, we'll send some of the pups up to the mountain just in case. (Ryder puts his uniform on and hits the paw print shaped button) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (Ryder runs into the base passing Katie playing Just Dance) Ryder: Hey Katie. Katie: Hello handsome. (The pups jump into the base with Chase leading them) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, we might have a problem, Alex says that an evil woman has kidnapped Skye and is going to kill her. (All the pups laugh, causing Ryder to facepalm) Ryder: Pups, this may not be like the red shoes incident, we've got to save Skye. (Zooms to Everest's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Everest, I need you to clear a path on the mountain so Chase can get to where Skye may be. Everest: Ice or snow, I'm ready to go! (Zooms to Chase's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Chase, I need you to arrest the one who kidnapped Skye. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Alright, let's roll to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, Everest is shown having difficulty driving her vehicle) Ryder: Everest, if you don't hurry, we'll never find Skye. (Ryder then realized that Everest was doing the cupid shuffle) Ryder: Everest, stop dancing. Everest: I'm not doing it intentionally, something's making me do it! Ryder: That's impossible, nothing on earth could make something dance. (They soon reach the top, where they look inside the cave and see Skye dressed as a ballerina dancing for Demona) Demona: Well, I see we have visitors. Chase: Alright, who are you and what are you doing with Skye? Demona: My name is Demona, and I am the goddess of song and dance. Ryder: A goddess, then why aren't you in Heaven, or is it Hell? Demona: I'm an all powerful demon, and I am capable of unforgivable things. Chase: You're bluffing, you can't do anything magical. (Demona begins grinning evilly and blood starts running down Chase's mouth) Chase: How am I bleeding? Demona: I did it stupid, that was my powers in action. Skye: Help me, I don't know how much longer I can dance. Ryder: Don't worry Skye, I've got an idea. (Ryder punches Demona in the face and causes Skye to stop dancing) Demona: You fool, a little punch in the face can't stop me. Skye: Well can this stop you? (Skye bites Demona in the arm, causing her to bleed) Demona: You will pay dearly for that. Chase: Not so fast Demona, you're under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder. Demona: Not this time you fool. (Demona snaps her fingers and disappears, leaving Ryder, Skye, Chase, and Everest in shock) Everest: She just disappeared. Chase: I think she really is a demon. Ryder: Never mind her, let's go home, get Skye out of that silly outfit, and have some nice yummy grilled cheeses. All: Yeah! (The guys go back to the base to enjoy their well earned grilled cheese sandwich snack) Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes